Daniel Rand (Earth-7045)
This article refers the the Iron Fist of the modern day. For his successor in 2099, see Randy. Also not to be confused with Ironfist. Daniel Rand is the rich multi-millionaire head of the Rand Corporation. He is also the Immortal Iron Fist, a master of Kung Fu, and defender of the ancient city of K'un L'un. He’s generally an amiable, likeable, open-minded guy. He’s usually social and jovial. He’s no comedian and isn’t as funny as he thinks he is, but he’s obviously laid-back and tries to avoid violence. Iron Fist alternates between group work (where he will soon feel he relies too much on others, and that it dulls him) and solo work (where he will soon feel he could achieve more as part of a dedicated force for good). He finds his best equilibrium as part of a duo – and is of course at his best operating along with Luke Cage. The friendship between Cage and Danny is rock-solid despite their vast differences. They both know the other is truly a good man, dedicated to justice and having overcome formidable obstacles to become what he is. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Chi Enhanced Physiology': Danny Rand defeated the dragon Shou-Lao in combat, thus branding himself with the dragon's mark on his chest. He then plunged his fists into the dragon's molten heart, absorbing its chi which he can wield for various purposes in his role as the immortal weapon, the Iron Fist. Each Iron Fist throughout history has utilized the chi of Shou-Lao in different ways. **'Chi Augmentation' ***'Iron Fist Punch': by summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. ***'Nervous System Control' ***'Energy Absorption' ***'Energy Generation': Iron Fist can project his Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Rand can also transfer his Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power. ***'Energy Detection' ***'Empathy': Rand has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. ***'Environmental Adaptation': through focus and meditation, Danny can sustain himself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments. *'Peak Human Physical Conditioning': Rand is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. Abilities *'Meditation' *'Master Martial Artist': Rand is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts and is proficient in many of Earth's martial arts, including but not limited to: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Fujian White Crane, Judo, Aikido, Wing Chun, Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. Recently, he has gained access to the knowledge, experience and skills of all the Iron Fists before him. When temporarily blinded by Sabretooth, he was able to still defeat the lethal mutant, without even using his chi powers. He is also skilled in unique chi based techniques, such as the "Drunken style" that masks him from such things as Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth; having held his own against Wolverine and Captain America. *'Weapons Master': he has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. *'Pressure Point Locator': Rand can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. He has shown himself to be capable of landing pressure point attacks on the likes of Spider-Man. *'Master Acrobat': Rand is an extremely skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. *'Multilingual': he can speak fluent in K'un-Lun, English, Chinese and has a limited vocabulary in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:K'un-L'un (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Rand Corporation members (Earth-7045) Category:Heroes for Hire members (Earth-7045) Category:New Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:CEOs Category:Private Detectives Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Body Control Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Detection Category:Empathy Category:Climate Adaptation Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Multilingual Category:Intimidation Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Rand Family Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Iron Fist